ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Necromancy
About Necromancy is the magical art of reanimating dead flesh and reading the signs of the dead. Dangerous, sacrilegious and perhaps one of the hardest sub schools of dark magic to master it is considered all but extinct, as both god and mortal alike tend to destroy those who undertake such unclean practices and whatever advancements that were made in the art. General History It is often debated who it was that first saw potential in the dead or aspired to learn the secrets behind restoring life, but among the earliest known writings comes from the sorcerer Khartoum, alchemist and practitioner of the dark arts, he spent a majority of his life in the land of the black sands trying to understand the mechanics of the soul and how to create life in his own image, by forging it through the “raw materials” of dead flesh. He wrote volumes of grimoires dedicated to his findings and beliefs on the subject. However once it was discovered what unholy practices were taking place in his lair, he was sentenced to death by inquisitors of the Eunoia the Soul Reaper and his works wiped from existence. And while it was true his creations were burned and a majority of his volumes obliterated, a few were saved and managed to leak out among the realms. To this day necromancy is considered sacrilegious and illegal in most parts, considered to be one of the highest offenses to the gods for interfering with the natural order they put in place as well as trying to wield powers they feel should be exclusive to the pantheon. Necromancers are actively hunted by inquisitors, fellow sorcerers and the order of fate and are often subject to some of the harshest punishments ever to be permitted by law. Mechanics Khartoum often referred to the force that animates flesh, namely the soul, as a flame. And not unlike a flame, it can be spread. Called “the spark of life” a necromancer can use a bit of his soul to restore life into a lifeless body forged from dead flesh. However before doing so a host body must be properly repaired or built and must be functional in countless aspects pertaining to the mechanics of life. Some are negligible after death (as in the case of the immune system), however some aspects are indispensable (such as the heart, which holds the “flame”). Over the years it’s been debated among necromancers whether or not the resurrected carry the soul of their former selves. Given no creation has ever been documented with an IQ higher than that of a toddler. While it’s been noted, many have shown mannerisms, abilities and talents of their “raw materials” it’s generally accepted that a complex soul such a human, fae or higher functioning creature cannot be brought back from death and that the creations are either new souls, extensions of the necromancer or perhaps even the souls of vermin, beasts and other lower functioning creatures. The central piece to all necromancy is the heart, considered to be the home of the soul and the carrier of the flame of life, its strength varies from body to body and overall must be strong enough to withstand the shock of reanimation. While it can be reanimated multiple times, eventually it gives out and can no longer function. Philosophy Necromancers are told to always treat their work with respect, diligence and caution, because the power to create life in your image and defy the gods is one that should not be taken lightly. And that all necromancers should understand the hazards of dealing with such sacrilege. It’s said one should always take pride in their work, but never become too attached to it. Know always when it’s time to send your creations back to the grave. Without death there is no life, for the living eat the dead or must sacrifice the living in order to thrive. Whether it’s plant or beast, life is sustained by death. Notable Necromancers * 'Khartoum: '''A mad sorcerer, he was supposed executed long ago for his crimes against the gods. Considered to be one of the fathers of necromancy, his works and supposed insanity was published in a series of grimoires bound in flesh. * '''Destane: '''A fae-halfling and former mentor at the sortilege, after his mysterious disappearance it was discovered by the order of fate that he had been practicing the dark arts and collecting fae artifacts. * 'Mozenrath:'''A djinn-halfling and a student of Destane, it was said his abilities to harness, read and utilize the black sands of his homeland were unique. Once believed to be involved in the disappearance and possible murder of his mentor, he was acquitted after investigations failed to produce evidence of his involvement. Since then nobody has heard much from the sorcerer and believe he's returned to his ancestral home among the black sands.